Name Your Price
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: Cyrus wants to repair an old computer from the 80s but Saturn is unintentionally bugging him.


**Name Your Price**

_By Lord Agravane the Undead_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the character within.

* * *

It was a quiet (?) day at the Team Galactic Base. Cyrus was in his room, trying to repair an old Sinclair Spectrum. He wanted to do this for two reason. One: it was a machine. Two: It had been released in the year he was born, which made it extra interesting. As Cyrus examined the circuit board, he marvelled at how much technology had come on over the last couple of decades.

Just then, the door opened and Saturn came in. He was carrying a heavy looking book with a picture of a knight on the cover. He smiled at Cyrus and sat down on the floor next to him.

"Hello Cyrus," Saturn said. "Do you want to see my new book? It's really exciting!"

"Commander Saturn, don't do that," said Cyrus, sparing him a glance before paying attention to the burnt out circuits on the Spectrum.

"Don't do what?" Saturn asked, confused. "Show you my book?"

"Don't call me Cyrus".

Saturn was even more confused. "Uh, but it's your name," he said. "Or, did you get bored of it and you've chosen a new one?"

"No, Commander," said Cyrus. "I'm not a Pokemon, I don't go to the Name Rater, thank you. You mustn't call me Cyrus because I'm your Boss and it's not respectable for us to be on first name terms".

"Oh, OK then," said Saturn. He was quiet for a moment, thinking about what Cyrus has just said. Cyrus frowned at the circuit board and picked up a tiny screwdriver.

"How about Master Cyrus," Saturn suggested.

Cyrus paused, screwdriver in hand. "No. That makes me sound like something out of a 1970s porn film".

Saturn's eyes went wide. "You watch 1970s porn films?"

"No of course not," said Cyrus, his cheeks changing colour from hex value FFFFFF to FFEEEE (AKA, blushing a little). "Now stop being silly. I want to get on with repairing this computer".

Saturn nodded. "OK then but what should I call you?"

"Call me Boss, like you have always done".

"Yes but I was thinking about that," Saturn continued. "The grunts and admins or commanders of the other villainous teams all call their leaders Boss. It's not fair that you have to have the same title as them all, especially as you are so much more cooler and awesome. Also, don't you think it's a bit confusing because…"

"Hey, Saturn, there you are!" Jupiter poked her head round the door. Saturn beamed at her and Cyrus caught her eye.

"Commander Jupiter, I am glad to see you, or at least I would be if I felt emotions. I need you to help me with a problem".

Jupiter eyed up the ancient computer, a little nervous. "Yes, of course Boss. What do you need help with?"

"Can you take Commander Saturn out somewhere? He is distracting me and I must repair this computer".

Saturn blinked and Jupiter looked relieved. "Yes Boss, of course. Where should I take him?"

"Anywhere you wish". Cyrus picked up a soldering iron, having completely lost interest with his Commanders.

"Uh, alright then. Thanks Boss," said Jupiter. She beckoned to Saturn, who scrambled up off the carpet and followed her out through the door. Jupiter closed the door quietly, so as not to disturb Cyrus.

"Did it work?" she whispered as they hurried off down the corridor.

Saturn nodded and grinned. "It did! You turned up just at the right moment too".

"I have perfect timing," Jupiter agreed. "So, where shall we go, Saturn?

"How about the movies? There's a really cool superhero movie on that I'd like to see".

"Good idea," said Jupiter, who had no interest whatsoever in superhero movies and planned to spend the entire time making out with Saturn.

They two Commanders continued on down the corridor but as they reached the end, Saturn stopped. There was a look of doubt on his face.

"Uh, Jupiter?" he began.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we were kinda mean to the Boss? You know…tricking him to get time off work".

Jupiter thought about it, then shook her head.

"Nope, I think we've been very nice to him". She checked her watch and showed Saturn the time.

"See, 19:07. In approximately three minutes, Mars will go along to his room to see if he needs help with whatever he is doing at the moment".

Saturn nodded again. "Like we planned with her?"

"Yes, of course. And we will be conveniently out of the way, cos the Boss told us to be".

Saturn smirked and he and Jupiter set off again. "So, that worked great, uhuh?"

"Excellently," said Jupiter. "And you know what else?"

"Uh, what?"

Jupiter grinned evilly. "She'll probably have a much better chance of being allowed to call him Master Cyrus that you would!"

**The End**


End file.
